


Cinnamon Rolls

by supergirrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Cinnamon Roll Nux, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirrl/pseuds/supergirrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable tries to set the stage to ask Nux an important question with a romantic meal.  All does not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a cute little Nuxable oneshot, I hope you enjoy it!

Capable and Nux’s relationship had never been one with lots of grand romantic gestures. Since they had met during her final year of medical school, she more or less lived in the hospital. Besides, she just wanted to spend her very precious free time with Nux, even if they just cuddled and watched Netflix together.

But today was special; it was their four-year anniversary and she wanted to do something memorable for him. He had been so encouraging and loving during the hellish years of her residency, sticking with her through triple shifts and her boards, celebrating with her when she got her dream fellowship. Capable wanted to show Nux just how much she appreciated him and his support.

When it came to planning her surprise, her sisters had been a bit of a mixed bag in terms of helpfulness. Angharad and Toast didn’t understand why she wanted to do something extravagant in the first place, feeling that Nux was behaving as a good partner should, so Capable shouldn’t be obligated to do anything to commemorate it. And although she saw their point, it was precisely because he didn’t expect anything that she wanted to surprise him. He treated her well because he was a genuinely good person, and that was what she loved about him. But to be honest, she hadn’t expected much from them, since neither of their relationships could be called conventional.

To Capable, Angharad’s relationship with Furiosa almost seemed too intense for typical gestures like flowers or nice dinners. They had fallen in love during the dark days, when Capable and her sisters were still Joe’s prisoners. All of them had found different ways for their minds to escape, even though their bodies were trapped. Toast and Capable read every book they could get their hands on, filling their heads with knowledge of the world they knew existed outside of the compound walls. Dag gardened, growing little pots of flowers and herbs in the windowsill that was their only source of natural light. Cheedo sang, using the words of others to give voice to her frustrations and fear. And Angharad plotted, searching ceaselessly for ways for them to break free.

Initially Furiosa had been a means to an end, a key to their liberation, but then-entirely unexpectedly-she and Angharad had fallen in love. At the time, Capable had wondered if Angharad brought Furiosa to her bed out of genuine desire or to spite Joe, a thought that seemed ludicrous now. After their escape, Furiosa and Angharad remained inseparable, moving into a little farmhouse together once Capable and her other sisters felt comfortable living on their own, then getting married in a quiet ceremony. People always stared at them-Angharad for her scars, Furiosa for her prosthetic-but they had eyes only for each other. Loving, stable, and utterly devoted, their relationship was what Capable aspired to, and what she had finally found with Nux.

As for Toast, she had spent the last three years swearing up and down that she and Nux’s old roommate Slit were just fuck buddies. Capable had never been in a friends-with-benefits relationship before, but she was fairly certain that they didn’t typically involve becoming each other’s emergency contact, buying a house, and adopting a dog together, as Toast and Slit had done. But she wasn’t one to judge.

When she asked Dag and Cheedo, Dag had began to rattle off a list of increasingly absurd sex acts, some of which Capable was certain she had made up. There was no way there was actually a sex position called the rusty trombone.

But Cheedo, sweet, romantic Cheedo, had hushed Dag and said, “You should make a nice meal for the two of you. I know he loves to cook but it’s nice to have someone else feed you for a change.”

Delighted, Capable pulled Cheedo into a bone-crushing hug, because her idea was exactly what Capable had been looking for. She could see it all in her head-surprising Nux in bed with a sumptuous breakfast feast, feeding each other strawberries and licking whipped cream off assorted body parts. Then, when the time was right, she would finally ask him a question, the question that had been lurking in the back of her head for months. Primed by the delicious food she had served him, he would say yes, and everything would be perfect.

Although she’d never been much of a cook-in fact, Nux made all of their meals-she was certain she could pull it off. After all, how hard could breakfast be?

Unfortunately, things were not going according to plan. Something had gone wrong with the waffle batter, which was a rock-hard mass that never made it into the heart-shaped waffle iron she had borrowed from Angharad and Furiosa. Her breakfast quiche was more of a breakfast soup that slopped wetly around the dish, even though she had cooked it for the correct time. And although she had followed the Buzzfeed recipe _to the letter_ , the promised fluffy omelets were raw in some parts and burned in others, as well as containing bits of shell. The romantic breakfast she had been planning for days was, quite literally, going down in flames.

As a last-ditch effort to salvage the meal, Capable had grabbed a tube of cinnamon rolls from the back of the fridge, frantically them in their last clean pan. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. She had just finished putting them in the oven and setting the timer when she heard Nux say her name.

He was staring at her with his mouth hanging open, and for a moment she was confused, until she remembered what she was wearing.

Originally she planned on going to one of the fancy boutiques she’d always been too intimidated to enter and buying some lingerie to surprise Nux, but she never got the chance. Although she knew Nux loved her in sweatpants just as much as he would if she was wearing complicated underwear, she did want to mix things up. Which was why she was dressed his motorcycle jacket and a pair of plain black panties, and nothing else.

Judging by the look on his face, this ensemble was having the intended effect. Smiling, Capable struck a pose, popping out one hip as she unzipped the jacket.

Nux’s wide eyes followed the progress of the zipper eagerly, and when she opened the jacket, he let out a soft gasp.

“Holy shit, Capable. You look…wow.”

For the first time since he entered the kitchen, Nux managed to tear his eyes away from her and finally noticed the chaos surrounding her. “And you cooked! You’re amazing.”

Even though his tone was bright and cheery, she still felt a pang of sadness about her failed breakfast. She turned back to the stove, poking at her sad quiche with a wooden spoon, and sighed. “Well, I tried to make breakfast. But it was pretty much a complete disaster.”

Nux came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head as he peered down at the culinary carnage taking over their stove. “No, no, you did a great job! This looks delicious. I’ve always thought cooked eggs were overrated.”

Capable groaned, turning around in his arms and poking him in the belly. “Stop teasing me! I really tried. We can’t all be good cooks, you know.” She was only mock-pouting, but he pulled back, giving her a concerned look. And in that moment, she loved him so, so much, more than she ever thought possible. His gentle heart, the way he was unable to hurt her, even in jest-it made him perfect to her in ways she could never express.

Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed him on the mouth, slow and sweet. His large, warm hands moved from her hips up under the jacket, tracing circles on her lower back. Groaning, she deepened the kiss, pressing herself flush up against him. Suddenly he lifted her up, and she instinctively twined her legs around him.

Capable pulled away to smile at him. “Is this the part where you sweep everything off the counter and we fornicate wildly on it?”

Nux gave her an incredulous look. “And risk damaging my chrome stand mixer? Not a chance. Besides, I have a better idea.” His arms tightened around her, and slowly he sank down to the kitchen floor, never breaking eye contact.

Despite her excitement, Capable felt a little bit silly. Even though she was a grown ass adult, and a doctor to boot, she was about to make out with her boyfriend on the kitchen floor, like horny teenagers.

“Nux, isn’t this kind of ridiculous? There’s a perfectly good bed about twenty feet away, and this can’t be comfortable for you.” She nipped at his ear teasingly, and felt the hard muscles in his thighs tense.

He kissed the sensitive spot right under her ear, then murmured, “I want to make you feel good.”

Leaning forward, Nux laid her down gently on the floor, arranging himself on his knees between her spread legs. Even though he’d barely touched her, Capable was already breathing hard with anticipation. The warm, wanting look on his face made heat pool low in her belly, and she arched her back, giving him a glimpse of her breasts beneath his jacket.

His gaze darkened, and he began to press kisses along her neck. Every spot his mouth touched thrummed, and when he moved down her torso, she moaned, opening the jacket to expose her breasts to his mouth. Through her haze of pleasure, Capable realized that he was speaking.

“You’re brilliant and you work so hard,” he told her, lapping at the crook of her elbow.

He nipped gently at the curve of her breast and whispered, “And you’re kind and funny and caring.”

Moving up onto his hands, he hovered above her, looking down at her face. His fingers feather-light, he touched the scar on the back of her neck, where Joe had branded her. “You’re the strongest person I know. Even though you’ve been through hell, you have so much love to give, and you wake up every morning ready to save the world. You take on everyone else’s pain because you care so much, and I just want you to know that I’m here for you. Whatever you need, you can count on me, always.”

For a moment, she was speechless, cupping the side of his face with her hand as she gazed into his bright blue eyes. Finally, she spoke. “I know. And that’s why I love you.”

“I love you too.” He grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he sat up, taking her in. “This is going to sound shallow, but you look really fucking sexy in my jacket.”

Capable laughed. “Well, it’s true.”

“Hell yeah it is.”

With that, he leaned in and finally, _finally_ started to kiss his way down her belly. All she could think of was how good this felt, how much she loved him, how badly she wanted him-

The sound of a duck’s quacks filled the air, and Nux pulled back, startled. Capable pressed a hand over her eyes in frustration. “It’s my damn phone timer, the cinnamon rolls are ready.”

“Ooooh, cinnamon rolls!” Nux scrambled to his feet, and although Capable wasn’t happy that he was no longer between her legs, she did appreciate the sight of his sweatpants riding low on his hips as he bent over to remove the pan from the oven. He turned back towards her and gave her a wicked grin. “Now, where were we?”

 

 

 

After, they cuddled on the kitchen floor, feeding each other bits of cinnamon roll-which Nux proclaimed to be the best he’d ever eaten-as he shared tales of his early culinary missteps. Capable felt herself drifting on a cloud of happiness as she laid on his chest, loving his goofy expressions and animated storytelling, loving everything about him. Halfway through a recounting of his first disastrous attempt at making chocolate mousse, she couldn’t contain herself anymore.

“Nux?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she didn’t know why she had been so afraid to ask him. He gave her the biggest smile she’d ever seen, happiness radiating from every inch of him.

“Yes, yes, of course! Glory, I thought you’d never ask.”

Capable laced her fingers around the back of his head, placing a kiss on the end of his long nose. “I can’t wait tell everyone. My sisters will be so happy.”  
“Me neither! But we’ll probably have to put clothes on first.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Or not. We could say we’re having a nude wedding.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Well, then we can’t invite Ace, that would make work uncomfortable for me and him.”

Capable giggled, burying her face in his chest, so full of joy she couldn’t speak.

 

 

 


End file.
